


A Man On His Own: Kieve

by She_Who_Only_Knows_War



Series: Traveling The Inner World [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst?, Betrayal and Lies, Bi Sexual Character, I should actually be writing something else that I'm not writing, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Surprises that aren't surprises, Things are so complicated now, TtIW Universe, as per usual, i guess?, probably AU, shitty fight scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Only_Knows_War/pseuds/She_Who_Only_Knows_War
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieve is given a mission.</p>
<p>He should stop expecting things to go the way he plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man On His Own: Kieve

**Author's Note:**

> This could possibly be an alternate universe. Or maybe it isn't. Either way, this is set during The Choices We Make in TtIw.

It wouldn't be the first time Shusho called him in the middle of the night to give him a mission. The air is humid and sticks his clothes to sweaty skin. He wishes he pulled his hair back and off the nape of the neck.

At least out of his face. His bangs stick to his forehead, the longer strands make his neck tickle and itch as he kneels before Shusho, head bowed.

The older man lies back against the chair, old eyes watching, patiently tracing his form, musing over his loyalty. "I need you to die."

Kieve's head snaps up. "Sir?"

With a slow nod, Shusho says, "Only you can do this and come out alright. Only you have the willpower and the skill."

Kieve knows he's right.

xXx

Looking back at the tall ivory gates and never ending barracks, Kieve knows this might be the last time he'll talk to Illia. The last time he'll party with Enko or fight Maque. Adjusting his satchel, he turns back to the road.

 

Days later, Kieve drops into a rickety old bed. Dust explodes into the room, coating everything in a second layer. His form is smeared in dirt, fingers wrapped in bloody bandages.

He can't bring himself to care.

He has a month to finish his business and prepare for the next stage of the plan. Talk to the villagers and rendezvous with Shusho's contact.

His rings glow and fade away once more like the dying embers of coals. Minutes tick by as he stares at the shadows in the dark, thinks about home. He thinks about the twins and their older brother. He thinks about Frost and Sven, and Serene and what they will say when Sorajin tells them of his fate.

The ceiling gives him no answers.

xXx

"Kanto," Says the old lady down the lane, shoving a basket of fresh, warm _walmei_ into his arms. "Take this to Ci and come straight back. I have a full day of work and deliveries for you."

"Yes, Granny Yan," He replies. Down the muddy lane and through cobblestone streets, Kanto ventures. He's not in any hurry, he can do his work timely and accurately.

Parren sits on the porch of the house scrunched between two imposing houses. She looks up from her snack of _kii_ berries to smile at him. Two of her front teeth are missing and freckles dust her skin. "Hi, Kanto!"

"Hey brat!" He calls back as he enters the gate all three houses share. "Guess what I've brought!"

Jumping up to her feet, Parren taps them in an excited little dance. "Momma! Momma! Grandma Yan sent us treats!"

"She did?" Asks Ci from the kitchen, Kanto thinks she's been watching Parren from the open window. Probably saw him coming. "Who brought them?"

Dancing around him as he steps on to the porch and while he walks to the door, she cries, "Kanto! Kanto did!"

Ci allows the door to swing open, granting him entry. Her apron is a swirl of vibrant colour and her hair, blonde like her daughter's, is pulled back. Thin wisps frame her face.

He smiles at her, basket hanging from his forearm. "I don't think Parren should get any. She looks like she's had plenty of treats already."

The girl pouts. "Don't be mean, Kanto! I'm your favourite!"

With a soft smile towards her mother and a gentle hand on her head, he says, "Yes, you are."

Injin is served and they sit in silence, watching Parren dance in the tall grass and golden sunlight. Her dress flutters around her as she twirls.

"I wish you could stay," Says Ci.

Kanto takes in the gold-swathed figure before him. Sips the warm, bitter beverage. "Me too."

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

Kanto shakes his head.

They both go silent again.

"Parren has really changed because of you."

"In a good way, I hope."

Fingers wrap timidly around his. Her dark eyes meet his light blue.

 

xXx

 

"You're late," Says Hajek.

Kanto smiles sheepishly, rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Hajek frowns but says nothing, goes back to wiping down his mugs and tables.

Kanto sits and watches the people around him.

A woman is crying softly in a corner, he can tell she's far from sober. Two men are having a drinking contest in the middle of the room. Many people around him are making quiet conversation or placing bets.

A man, tall, lean, and handsome, sits beside Kanto. "What's in your cup?"

Kanto knows damn well what he's really asking. "Kor."

The man draws nearer and Kanto can smell the earthy, musky tones of his scent. "Not much of a drinker?"

Kanto smiles, swirls the liquid in his little clay cup. "My family despised alcohol."

"I bet they never let you have any fun."

Kanto looks at the man with lowered lashes. "Looking to rectify that?"

The man gives him a long, hard stare and for a moment, Kanto reconsiders his offer. Red hair shines like blood in the light, golden-brown eyes remind him of another time and place. Of a woman he loved.

A large glass mug is set before him. He doesn't have to taste it to know its pon. "Shut up and drink."

So he does.

He doesn't know how much he takes in before he becomes intently aware but amiable of the fingers combing through his teal hair. His gaze flicks to, meets the man's eyes.

The man stands, offers his hand to Kanto.

And he, despite knowing better, takes it.

 

xXx

 

The first thing he notices is how sore he feels. The second is how firm the man, Zero, feels under his hands.

Deeply asleep and unaware of anything around him, he is almost as attractive as Kanto remembers. Taking in his view of scars and tanned skin, he runs his lips softly, gently, reverently over the other man.

Eyelashes flutter and Zero tangles his fingers in Kanto's hair, guiding him downwards. Strong pectorals, chiseled abs, and over his hips. Kanto scrapes his teeth against the bone, feels his body responding. Zero groans, tightens his grip on Kanto's hair. "Go on."

He teases Zero, rubbing his tongue over the head, lips caressing every inch he can reach. The Rogue arches right off the bed when Kanto sucks him down the back of the throat, bobs his head until the man is fucking his face with wild abandon.

He gags when he suddenly finds himself on his back, Zero in full control and plundering him.

It makes him so hard he aches.

The bigger man's gaze is dark with hunger and intent, pierces through Kanto. Writhing, gasping, so close to his own release, Kanto runs his fingers over his own flesh.

For a few scant moments, it's only himself and this man. He arches, head tilted up and towards the ceiling. Kanto moans, helpless.

Just as suddenly, he's shoving Zero away. And while Zero is stronger and could force it, he doesn't.

Precome is smeared over his lips like a glaze and under normal circumstances, Kanto would savor it. Instead he loses what's left in his stomach from the night before to the floorboards.

Zero's weight dips close behind him. "You could have said you didn't like oral."

Kanto realizes he's hyperventilating, tears stream down his face. A large hand smooths over the expanse of his back. Lips and tongue slide over the scars - His history. Baggage. What he once was - Kanto knows lie there.

He shivers. "It's not about that."

A soft breath puffs against his skin. It's a sound that means Zero thinks he understands. "We all have bad days."

Kanto knows this is going to last more than a day.

 

xXx

 

Meeting the informant should have been simple. It wasn't

The man he meets is rather plain looking. Forgettable. Kieve knows he's going to be difficult the moment he enters the safe spot.

"When the others fall?"

"Tarshish rise," Says Kieve. He thinks it's a stupid code. They don't care what he thinks.

The informant smiles. "I'm glad you could make it." 

Kieve shrugs.

"I'm going to assume Shusho skimped on a few details to get you here," The other man says. Something comes flying their way.

At Kieve's perplexed look, the informant lunges forward, drawing a dagger from his sleeve. Kieve takes a quick step back, narrowly avoiding the deadly strike, and aims a kick at his head.

A woman breaks into the field, rocketing out of the foliage, stumbles a few feet before collapsing. "They took her!"

She and Kieve share a look and he knows.

His rings glow, even through his gloves. The man before him is blown into the forest. Kieve thinks of him no more. "Where did they go?"

The woman cries. Great, hiccupping sobs. Kieve grabs her bicep and hefts her to her feet. "Ci. Where did they take Parren?"

She looks at him with nothing short of an epiphany. "You aren't him." She tries to pull away but his grip is persistent. "Don't touch me. _You_ brought them here."

"Please, Ci." He says. " _Please_ tell me and I will go get her."

Once pointed in the right direction, Kieve runs at a full tilt to intercept them. Ci follows, unable to keep up.

Unleashing blast after blast as soon as they're in sight knocks a few of them off their feet. The others turn to face him, but his speed is unmatched. Killing them is easy.

"Parren!" Yells Kieve, eyes searching for any signs of life. "I need you to say something, honey!"

A soft whimper, a shuffle of feet and clothing. Kieve storms to the back of the wagon, hidden on the other side is a man. Dirty, matted hair and yellow-green eyes.

All Kieve cares about is little Parren with the knife to her throat. "Don't hurt her."

"Surrender."

Kieve nods, hands up and above his head. "Alright. I'm not going to do anything."

"I want your weapons on the ground."

His hands tremble as he unfastens his hunting knife from his belt. The flash bombs drop to the ground next, his hands shaking so hard he nearly sets one off by accident. The pistol he pilfered from an Exile goes last. "Okay?"

"Take off your clothes."

Kieve hisses through clenched teeth. If he'd had his bar-bell, he'd be rattling it against his teeth. "You're kidding!"

The man gives Parren a rough shake.

"Okay," Says Kieve. "Okay."

It's while he's half naked, peeling off his gloves, that Ci bursts onto the scene. Kieve snags her by the arm before she can get past him and attack the man holding her daughter captive.

"No!" She screams. "No!" In her struggle against him, the knife she'd hidden, the dagger she'd taken after the informant dropped it, tears through flesh. Pain blazes through the wound, radiates from sternum to pelvis and outward.

He knows he'll be going into shock in a few precious moments. He already feels lightheaded, his blood on the ground. Ci launches, knife arcing and the man shoves Parren out of the way to take her on.

His last moments of consciousness are spent watching Ci die.

 

xXx

 

"There you are, Harbinger." A man's familiar voice rattles around in his head. Kieve's body aches. The pain in his middle is enough incentive not to get out of bed.

"We thought we lost you."

He doesn't bother to open his eyes. Can't bear to face whom he guesses is a village elder. "I killed Ci."

A long pause ensues. Kieve waits for a judgement. A punishment to be passed. "The woman or the girl?"

Kieve's breath hitches, tears stream down his face and he's just so tired. "Both. I killed them both."

The familiar man with a familiar smell _tsks_ softly. "I think you just like taking the blame. Did Sorajin teach you to do that?"

"If it weren't for me, they'd be alive."

A soft huff of a laugh. "They're the lucky ones."

Kieve bolts up. His stitches burst and the physical pain almost distracts him from the emotional and mental agony.

All of it is background noise when he comes face to face with the man that saved him.

He runs a hand through Kieve's hair. Zero stands behind him. There's blood blooming on the sheets like carnations in Winter. "Teal looks good on you, Kanto."

But Anayo is playing with him. They both know who he is.

"Go to hell."

His mission has now begun.


End file.
